


【娜灿】越界 (上)

by hazellatte



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellatte/pseuds/hazellatte
Summary: 年下甜萌娜娜 x 年上硬核东哥车速目测80km/h
Kudos: 22





	【娜灿】越界 (上)

李东赫人生最大的苦恼是什么，不是被人歧视是gay，而是总被人误以为是1。

带着上帝赠予万中无一的美好皮囊往酒吧一坐，一堆男的都往李东赫身上扑，但坏就坏在那些男的一看就都是0，李东赫也是0啊，铁打的0。

他喜爱把额前的头发往后梳上去，一边留着比较长的一簇浏海，露出优越的额头和眉骨，轮廓清晰又硬气。深黑色眼影晕染在眼尾充当眼线，黑色皮衣一穿，李东赫就是全场最野最攻最狂的男人，也难怪那些饥渴难耐的小受们会主动缠上去。

也不是没有其他男人接近李东赫，只是他实在是接受不了过于粗犷的男人，面对肌肉型的攻他完全连主动抱上去的欲望都没有，莫说是在床上滚了。他就喜欢长得俊美又身材均匀的男的，可是这类型的少之又少。

如此一来，李东赫好久没有跟别人在床上交流过了。

所以李东赫还是按耐不住对那些自己曾经十分蔑视的交(约)友(pao)程式下了手。登记的帐户名字是自己的外号fullsun，他想了想这个名字不太像那些可爱的小受，又再备注添加了说明“是零哟”，头像就随意选了张自己也算是满意的顺毛自拍。

他又怕可能会吸引不了人，又上传了好几张自己的对镜自拍——并没有拍到脸，镜子里出现的只有他的腹部到小腿，穿着贴身的内裤展现着完美的臀部线条。他没有在帖子附上文字，但这几张照片就是在跟每一个看过的人说“操我”。

不到五分钟就已经有十几条私信发过来了，作为颜控他先筛去一些长得不怎么样的，然后再按着他们填的身高体重考虑。本来是想着没有180就不要的，但是有一个只有178的却让他迟迟无法触下屏幕上的拒绝。

从用户名称开始就已经很引人瞩目，“nanaisme”，名字是娜娜，这个年头怎么还会有男人用这种可爱的称呼啊。

不过他的长相完完全全是李东赫的style。头像是穿着毛衣躺在草地上由上而下拍的照片，长长的睫毛在眼下投下一片阴影，浓眉和高挺的鼻子无一不散发着男性的魅力。即使照片中只有半张脸，李东赫也感觉对方一定是个帅哥。

重点是他发过来的信息，实在是，太、太令人难忘了。

— nanaisme：你好～觉得你长得很可爱所以来问问会不会有机会可以见面喔ヽ(●´∀`●)ﾉ

现在还会用颜文字的人真的不多了，还是个男人，真的太难以置信了。而且对方居然只看了几张照片就称赞自己可爱，明明李东赫觉得照片里的自己哪哪都不可爱，他就更难以置信了。

— fullsun：你男的？攻？肯定？

— nanaisme：肯定是男的，肯定是攻，器大活好要来试试吗(´,,•ω•,,)♡

李东赫点进了他的主页，发现他也是个新用户，在半个小时间就已经发了几个帖子，但也只是把在草地上拍的那套图分开发了几次，不过这让李东赫看清了他的长相。这个世界怎么就有人完完全全长成他心目中白月光的样子呢，就算没有180他也完全可以。

— fullsun：好喔，上班族加班不定时，最好约周末。

对方很快就回覆了，最后约好在周日八点直接在酒店等。成年人不需要太多的酝酿时间，开房上床才是约会的重头戏。

在当天的中午，对方又在程式内发了一条私信，他们断断续续聊了好几天都没有交换电话号码，也不知道该如何称呼对方。

— nanaisme：喜欢玩具吗？有什么特别的要我准备吗？ε(*´･∀･｀)зﾞ

李东赫才想起家里放的那瓶润滑剂已经用完了好久，他都没有时间去买，他问了问他会不会有，要是没有的话他自己去买，结果隔了十分钟对方直接回他一句。

— nanaisme：我刚买好啦(ㅅ˘ㅂ˘)

— fullsun：不过既然你说你器大活好，那就不需要玩具了对吧？

— nanaisme：那是当然(๑ơ ₃ ơ)♥

这个人真的是男的吗？李东赫不止十次在跟他对话的时候出现这种想法，但永远在十分钟后会看到他再发了新的自拍照，都是手机挡住了脸的对镜自拍，但修长的颈部上明显突出的喉结也足以推翻了李东赫的想法。

为了给对方有一个好的体验，李东赫特地在家清洁了自己一番，又在衣柜面前考虑了良久，想让自己看起来比较像一个可爱小受，于是选了一件今年生日朋友送的礼物，然而两个月过去了他都还没有穿过的浅蓝色条纹衬衫。虽然他还是无法放弃自己的眼线和发型，但为了不会吓到对方，眼妆画得比之前的淡了些，发型也只是弄了旁分，并没有梳上去。

他感觉自己完事后自己可能会有些口干舌燥，所以出门前又带上了早前新买的桃子味润唇膏。

对方和李东赫都不介意先碰面再一起上去房间，所以他准时地到达了约定的酒店。见对方好像还没到，心想要不抽着烟等他吧，但又怕他可能会不喜欢烟味。正在进入深层纠结的时候，他的肩被轻轻拍了两下。

“请问，是fullsun吗？”

纯正的优质低音炮的声音在自己耳边响起，李东赫感觉自己半边身都麻了。他有些僵硬地转过身，就见到面前比自己高些的男人，他甚是满意对方修长健壮却不粗犷的身材，浓眉大眼不失英气，厚薄适中的红唇漾着令人晕眩的微笑。

一个字，俊。

二个字，爱了。

三个字，腿张开。

但是为什么这么一A的男的聊天总爱用颜文字？就此李东赫差点错过了一个绝世帅哥。

对方见他快要流口水似的在打量自己，暗里就为他默认了自己的问题，继而再礼尚往来的观察他。真人与他的头像并无太大分别，只是现在带了些许妆，可爱的脸庞带上几分妖媚又令人惊艳。浅蓝色衬衫的领口敞开，被他穿成件小V领，露出漂亮诱人的锁骨，衬衫下摆收进了紧身牛仔裤，将他完全的身材比例优势展示得淋漓尽致。

就这双腿，他斗胆的讲一句他能玩半年都不会腻。

“娜、娜娜？”虽然说李东赫在床上什么都敢说，但是在现实中叫出对于男性有些过于奇怪的称呼时，他还是不由得显得有些拘谨。

罗渽民一把搂过他的肩，“罗渽民，叫什么都行，随你。”

“李东赫。”

两人相视一笑，很默契地不再多说，直接往酒店大门走。一进电梯，李东赫就被他迫不及待的按在角落里亲了，先是轻轻吻了他的双唇，再来是可能考虑到他还带着妆的关系，直接往他脖颈细细啄吻。

“东赫脖子上的痣好性感，这里也好性格，我一见就硬了。”罗渽民手也不老实地往他身后摸，就是他日思夜想了好几天的翘臂，两侧圆润饱满，罗渽民一想到跟他用后入的姿势就起了反应。

原来这位娜娜还喜欢dirty talk啊，也正中李东赫的心意，一听他的声音说荤话就感觉自己酥得骨头都要软了。可是，这位娜娜的嘴唇会不会过于干燥了点？他唇上起的一些小死皮刺得李东赫脖子难受。

李东赫从后裤兜摸上那支润唇膏，同时他的烟盒也嗒一声的掉在地上。罗渽民听见后往地上一看，以为他烟瘾发了。

“少抽点，容易阳痿。”

“不是，我也很少抽，就是想拿这个给你用一下，你嘴唇太干了。”李东赫连忙把润唇膏怼到他唇边，边解释着边细心地为他涂上。

罗渽民的确是没从他身上闻到一丝烟味，反之是他一股淡淡的棉香沐浴乳味道，之所以知道那是沐浴乳，因为他本人也在用。他双手插着兜，看着他为自己涂上一层又一层的润唇膏，到最后他都感觉自己嘴唇变得黏糊糊的，但李东赫还是没停手。

“喂，这也太多了吧？”他一把固定李东赫的后脑，往上凑把自己唇上多余的全蹭在他的唇上。

李东赫接受着他为自己涂的二手润唇膏，分开后用食指指腹往他唇上摩弄，指甲轻轻刮去他的死皮，“要多涂一点才可以的。”

罗渽民觉得这个人很有趣，照片里是cutie sexy，第一眼见他是妖媚撩人的，但现在仔细地盯着自己嘴巴的样子有些像是小孩子的纯情可爱。这给他的感觉不像是要去跟炮友开房，而是跟初恋小男友偷偷摸摸做坏事的感觉。

李东赫一处理完就马上亲上去了，先想是检验一下自己努力的成果如何，再来就是这位娜娜的嘴唇看起来真的很好亲。

两个人只顾着拥着对方湿吻，罗渽民拿着门卡在他看不到的地方拍了好久都没有拍准位置。过了好一会儿李东赫就忍不住把房卡抢了过来，打开门时还不忘说句，“罗渽民你到底行不行。”

“你很快就会知道我行不行。”他的语气明显有些不高兴，李东赫只当没听见把他扔在身后自己往里走。

罗渽民放下包后想和他先去浴室洗个澡，但李东赫坐在床上嵬然不动，“我过来之前在家洗过了。”

他才想起自己在他身上闻到熟悉的沐浴乳味道，弯下身子在他额上温柔一吻，留下一句那你乖乖等我就转身进了浴室。

浴室的水声很快就停了，李东赫倚在床头玩着手机等他，男人再出来的时候裸露着上身，映入眼帘的是他匀称的六块腹肌，下身围上浴巾，看上去大腿应该也很有料。标准的穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉类型，李东赫盯着他的腰线不禁咽了咽口水，这男的怎么这么绝，自己这次可是有福了。

床上的人已经把牛仔裤脱掉，身上有些宽松的衬衫未能遮住他的大腿，罗渽民认得现在他身上穿的就是他自拍里穿的那条黑色内裤。再来就是看到自己新买的那瓶润滑剂被他从包里翻了出来，已经被用去了一点，连带着一盒二片装的0.01安全套放在了床头柜。

罗渽民嘴角勾起一抹邪魅的弧度，从床尾慢慢爬上去，盯着这位初恋小男友的漂亮模样不由自主舔了舔唇。他可真乖呢，预先做好扩张，连双腿也张开了在床上等自己。

“渽民呐。”李东赫一躺在床上就跟变了个人似的，甜蜜的声音半带着气音叫他的名字，食指往自己的方向勾了勾。

听见这般撩人的声音，罗渽民自然是不能再忍耐，跪到他的双腿间，手指勾起他的下巴，一直往下滑到喉结，轻轻一按，他就发出有些难耐的哼唧声。

“直接来嘛。”他漂亮的手指戳在罗渽民的胸膛上，而后向着他的乳首前进，在上面轻轻打圈。

罗渽民扣开他的衬衫扣子，缓慢得像是在观赏着一件喜爱的艺术品，又放轻了声线柔声问道，“不做前戏吗宝贝？”

李东赫在内心翻了个白眼，宝什么贝谁是你宝贝，约炮就是要直接做啊，难道你要预热很久才能硬起来吗？虽然李东赫是这么想着，但为了这一次能与面前百年难得一遇的美型攻有个美好的经历，他并没有说出口。

假装害羞地对他点点头，又摇摇头，把身子凑近他在他耳畔说，“都按你说的就好。”

罗渽民很清晰地知道面前的人不是那种外貌娘气的男人，理应不是那种娇系受，但是他举手投足间总带着娇媚。罗渽民对上他的眼晴，一时之间竟被他迷得失了神，他讲的话也听不入耳，只想狠狠地把他按在床上用力地操，操哭了就最好。

没有急着把他身上的衣物脱掉，罗渽民偏好在做爱的时候让身下的人穿少量衣物，这样可以让他记清楚每一个床伴的不同之处。罗渽民的小男友们长相都是可爱的那一种，身材也都偏瘦弱，一个皮肤比一个的白，类型太过于相似，很多时候罗渽民都会一边操着这个，一边叫着别个的名字。发现了自己会认错人之后他就不敢再把人脱光了做，穿着点衣服还能让他保持点清醒知道对方是谁。

可是面前的李东赫很不一样，肤色是欧美健康卦的，上了妆的脸庞只有性感和诱人才能够形容，从他口中吐中的每一句话都能染上色情的意味。

罗渽民想了想，还是把他的衬衫给脱掉了，顺道连内裤都扒掉了，把自己的双腿撑在他双腿下，双手扶着膝给他掰成一个M字。他弯下身去衔住他的下唇，门牙轻轻地啃咬，有些含糊地明知故问，“东赫自己做好预备了是不是？”

李东赫伸出温热的舌去舔男人的嘴唇，又探进去与他的交缠着。找到他下身浴巾的翻叠处用力一扯把它给松开了，直接握住他在没有挺立的情况下尺寸也很不错的性器，慢慢上下撸动着算是用行为回答了他的问题。

一个不爱前戏，一个无法忍耐。罗渽民在他手中硬了之后就被他套上了安全套，在李东赫下身垫了个枕头，滚烫的性器抵在他臀肉中间嫩红的穴口周边磨蹭着。

“东赫想要我吗？”

要不是罗渽民这张脸李东赫就一把掌扇上去了，磨磨蹭蹭的不肯进去算什么男人。可是李东赫觉得自己还是要充当一个乖巧小受的角色，拉过他的手，伸出舌尖在他掌心舔舐了几下，软糯糯地说，“想要，想要渽民尼插进来。”

他在挠他的掌心，同时也在挠他的心。

罗渽民也再憋不住，腰身一挺把自己往里面送，扩张做得很充分，直接全根没入。

李东赫见过比他更粗的，但是像他形状这么漂亮又坚硬的还是第一次，被进入的快感加上对接下来的期待使他不由得轻喘了几声。

“快点，操我。”

罗渽民把他的充满了弹性的大腿往下压，让他的臀部更贴近自己，就开始前后摆动起来。李东赫原来半硬的性器在被他顶弄之中开始兴奋起来，吐出透明黏液的前头抵在他的腹肌，随着他的动作上下拖磨着，前后同时的刺激使他爽得目光涣散，只管发出愉悦的呻吟。

“啊哈、嗯……渽民，啊……”李东赫的叫声不像罗渽民一般的床伴会做作得提高音调，但他甜腻的声音还是撩到罗渽民不要不要的，只想要听他再大点声叫。

罗渽民加快在他体内捣弄的速度，手往前伸，双指夹住他胸前红润的茱萸，“叫大声点，不然我就停下了。”

胸前传来的酥麻感像电流通过全身，三处的快感迅速地交互乱窜，强烈得让他不禁浑身一颤，把双腿夹紧在他的腰间，李东赫听了他的话又忘情地大声呻吟着，“呜…渽民、把我操得好爽，啊……”

真的太乖了，得好好奖励一下。

罗渽民开始发力，大力抽插起来，两人湿润的交合处随着一下下的撞击而发出噗嗤声响。李东赫伸手想要去照顾自己难受的前端，却被他扯开了手。

“宝贝不要自己来，我帮你。”罗渽民有些粗糙的掌心包裹着他的脆弱，温柔地抚弄着。

他嘴上和手上都很绅士又体贴，但是身下却在奋力操弄自己，甚至李东赫以为他都要把囊袋操进自己身体里。这个爱用可爱颜文字的男人反差可不是一般的大啊，这样想着他就伴随着自己的喘吟笑了出来。

罗渽民瞬间停下了所有动作，原来帮他撸着的手往前伸卡住他的脸颊，“东赫跟我做爱的时候在想什么呢？不能专心一点吗？”

说罢就从他身后抽了出来，李东赫又把自己的臀部往上凑，微微左右摆动，等他再次进来，可是罗渽民却视而不见。

“不要停嘛……嗯？”李东赫迷蒙的水眸氤氲着对他的渴望与哀求，又伸出舌头去舔他的手，极尽挑逗。

罗渽民还是第一次在做爱途中自己停下，他以前在床上才管不了其他有的没的，连对方在自己身下滑手机他也无所谓，自己操爽了就行。但现在却不知道为什么无法接受李东赫在自己身下走神，兴许是控制欲在作崇，他只想李东赫安分的乖乖的接受自己的操弄。

得不到罗渽民的回应，李东赫一把推开他，一手搭着他的肩一手扶着他的性物就往下坐，显然处于上方能让他把罗渽民吃得更深，刚坐下就发出一声舒爽的尖叫。李东赫抱着他的脖子，扭腰动作起来，低头凑在对方的肩颈处轻啄舔舐。

他又故意在罗渽民耳边发出喘人的喘息，用着软绵绵的声音前一句渽民尼，后一句你动动嘛。罗渽民脑袋里的神经一下子就爆开了，双手掐着他的细腰就拼命往上顶。

男人的撞击太凶狠，李东赫脑内的思绪都被快感冲散，他捧着罗渽民的脸胡乱地吻着，只懂发出断断续续的媚叫。

“渽民、啊……我要坏了，嗯……”

罗渽民找到他在自己唇上作乱的小舌，轻轻咬了一口，“宝贝怎么这么骚？”

“宝贝夹得我好紧，都要被你夹到射出来了。”

李东赫虽然脑子不清醒，但听了他的话后就自觉地夹紧了身后，被操开之后再夹紧的技能并不是每个人都会，但李东赫就把它掌握得很好。罗渽民原来只是嘴上说说而已，没想到李东赫还能夹得这么紧，在感觉到自己快要缴械投降时就马上停下了动作。

这么快就想射罗渽民还是第一次，李东赫的身体让他太爽了。

“宝贝我们换个姿势。”罗渽民一说完就用唇封住他的嘴，不给他留有拒绝的权利。

李东赫背对住罗渽民身前侧躺着，长腿被他用手往上勾起，他稍微向后翘起臀部方便他的进入。又是毫不留情的猛撞，罗渽民一进去就顶到他的敏感点，李东赫头皮阵阵发麻，身子不由得蜷曲起来，浑身微微颤抖着。

“不要、不要顶那里……”他呜咽着向身后的男人讨饶。

李东赫自知自己在侧卧后入会轻易被顶到敏感点，被操射是分分钟的事，可是他不想第一次就被这位娜娜帅哥给操射，这事太丢脸了。

当然的，罗渽民也知道自己找到他的点了，又怎么可能轻易放过他。嘴在他的后肩摩挲着，轻笑了一声，“才不要呢，东赫被我操哭好不好？”

他把李东赫的双手固定在身后，开始前后摆动着腰部，强势的进出使得他整个下半身都酸麻了，在数十次的顶弄后前端就不受控得射出黏稠的白浊。

李东赫看着自己的体液射在床上，羞耻感完全盖过快感，面前的画面刺激得他眼眶通红，下一秒就哭了出来，“呜……罗渽民、我…就叫了你不要顶那里……”

罗渽民在他后颈留下一个一个似是安慰的轻吻，下身却继续奋力嵌入他的身体。高潮过后的身体变得尤其紧张，罗渽民不久就被他夹得要射了。他低吟一声，动作开始变得缓慢，就算是隔着个安全套，李东赫也能感受到一股热流在自己的体内释放。

他并没有马上退出，性物的热度迟迟未退，罗渽民又使坏的在他体内轻轻抽动，像是在问他要不要再来一次。

李东赫马上反应过来手往后推着他，身子往前缩，两人之间的交合处开始分离。罗渽民不再勃起的性物无法再撑起安全套，李东赫与他分开时身下夹紧了安全套，套内的白浊随着两人的分开全部流到床上。

“宝贝就等等我拔出来不行吗？”罗渽民看著作了坏事的李东赫还一脸无辜地看着自己，有些哭笑不得。

他有些手足无措地看着罗渽民从自己身后扯出那湿漉漉又带个两个人的体液的套子，突然间就害羞得脸颊蓦地红了起来，刚哭过的眼睛和鼻头都红红的，看起来楚楚动人。

“我…也不是故意的。”

他太可爱了，好想继续欺负他。

罗渽民翻了个身压在李东赫身上，还未从羞耻感走出来的李东赫第一反应就是想推开他，无奈他的力气比身上的男人弱，手推不开就干脆偏过头不看他。

“宝贝这样就够了吗？不再来了？”他顺着把头埋在他的下颚线，李东赫的棱角很分明，侧脸看起来根本不像是个会被自己压在身下的男人，可偏偏他刚刚就在自己的操弄下射了又哭了。

喔对了，忘了玩腿和用狗爬后入式了。

李东赫好久没有做过，被他换了三种姿势还被操射，社畜半五十的身子真的受不了，“我够了，明天还要早起上班。”

对了，罗渽民忘了李东赫是个可怜的上班族。不过没关系，他可以去他公司等他下班，加班什么的就不信他每天都加到十二点，要真是这样的话罗渽民等他等到下个周日也不是不行。

罗渽民坐了起来，顺道把人捞起抱在怀里，好看的桃花眼深情款款地看向李东赫，“如果哥哥今天真的累了那就算吧，我明天去等哥哥下班好不好？”本来能酥死人的低音被他用不知道哪种奇怪音调说出，变得黏黏糊糊的，像是只在撒娇的小奶狗。

李东赫被他的眼睛迷到不行，又对这种撒娇音毫无抵抗能力，差一点就点头答应他了。他忽然想起有些什么不对，这位娜娜为什么会叫我哥哥？明明他在个人档案上写着是26岁，理应还是他李东赫得要叫罗渽民一声哥，只不过他觉得在床上还是叫名字比较舒服，叫哥哥什么的过于羞臊了。

“你叫我，哥哥？”

罗渽民一见他有些呆呆的模样就放弃形象的哈哈大笑起来，头微微仰起，修长脖子上的喉结也随着抖动。李东赫真实的对着他翻了个白眼，学着他那样把手用力按在他的喉结上，然后罗渽民就被迫停下了。

“就，如果写得年龄太小的话没人理的，我就往上编了一点。”他讨好的把脸往李东赫颈间磨蹭。

所言甚是，要是罗渽民写他才刚成年的话他绝对不会理，怎么会人找攻会找个比自己年龄小的。也可能有些人会喜欢年下攻，不过一定不是他李东赫。

“那你多大了？”李东赫忍不住揉了揉他的后脑勺，头发软软的手感不错。

“在读大二生。”

李东赫听了顿时僵住了，手上的动作也停了下来。刚刚跟自己做了这么久的白月光美型攻竟然是个刚成年，就这件事已经足以让他怀疑人生，年下弟弟还差了五岁这他真不太能接受。

过了半晌，他才开口说道，“那个，我们还是别再……”

“难道我操得哥哥不舒服吗？哥哥刚刚明明很喜欢的啊，上面的小嘴在大声的叫，下身的小嘴又把我吸得紧紧的。”罗渽民微微撑起身子，伸手把他的脸转向正面自己。

说实话罗渽民不缺床伴，本来跟李东赫也只是单纯的一次约炮，可是他在还没见到他本人之前就已经看着他的照片自己撸过了，在做过之后就更喜欢他的身体了。跟李东赫只做这么一次的话，罗渽民会觉得很可惜的。

大名鼎鼎的东哥又怎能败在一个刚成年的小屁孩身上。可的确李东赫对上罗渽民的撒娇就彻底失了方向，连带着他的荤话李东赫都觉得尤其动听。而且，娜娜的确是自己喜欢的那类美型攻不是吗？他口中说的器大活好也不假，就他那张脸李东赫也甘心情愿在他身下张开腿了。

“固定吗？每个周日。”

“当然好啊，哥哥～”

你这个攻，也太会撒娇了吧。


End file.
